mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boo Party
The Boo Party (Not to be confused with Boo Party (HRH King Charles III), Boo Party (Eriatarka1), Boo Party (Miniyoda008), Boohistory Party or The Only True Boo Party) is a left wing party active in most of the world's free states. Its name stems from Booveria in Western Democratia, where it was known as the Party for a Free Booveria. Officially this name has stuck, however it is most widely known as the Boo Party. Democratia The modern Democratian Boo Party was started in the early days of Democratia by Boohistory. After the fall of the ME Party, Aquatic Evil shocked the populace by joining the then single member, Boo Party. In the election, the Boo Party fared well, but was defeated by Sheepling's Sheepy Party. In the following term, the Boo Party pursued a radical and aggressive campaign in opposition of Sheepling which ultimatly led to his resignation pending a series of national disasters and failures to procure adequate support. The Boo Party was then elected as government and continued to control Democratia for two terms until Boohistory resigned due to personal problems, and the party split into the Birthday Party and the Evil Party. The Boo Party was reformed after pause, when Boohistory was able to return. The Evil Party, which considered itself the true successor of the Boo Party's might was fully reintergrated. The Birthday Party remained in opposition. Over the next few terms, the Boo Party were faced with very few defeats, though at various intervals it become under the control of Aquatic Evil and Sheepling, who had "seen the light". Of note is a particular election where many members, who were not actually part of the Boo Party, attempted to seize control of it by running for Prime Minister under the name. These attempts failed. The Boo Party retained power in Democratia right up until the end of the Simulation, at which point, the country collapsed into anarchy after a military coup (assisted by the hastily created Secret Service). Despite it's failings, the Boo Party was probably one of the most infulential parties of Democratia, and was certainly the longest running. Ostentia When the simulation finally restarted with the country of Ostentia, Aquatic Evil, now called Inevitable, formed the Boo Party, with Cieran as his deputy, and was elected as Ostentia's first Prime Minister over the F&V=P Party. Though often dismissed as inefficient, the Boo Party laid down several key laws after the Unification. It was later defeated by the F&V=P Party at the next election. For several terms, the Boo Party and the FVP Party fought for office. Eventually more parties emerged, and the Boo Party was also able to gain new members. The Boo Party was eventually dissolved when Cieran challenged Inevitable in the June 2008 Boo Party Leadership Election. Rather than accept a leader Boohistory did not support, Inevitable chose to call a general election, preventing a collapse of government. He then disbanded the party before proceeding to create an entirely new party, also called The Boo Party and sharing an identical manifesto. This essentially enabled him to bypass restraints on kicking out members to remove Cieran and his supporters, though the cost was great: Boo Party popularity was heavily damaged and they lost a core group of members. After this split the Boo Party's popularity further dropped due to various failed attempts at rigging elections. Despite this, however, they succeeded in passing the controversial Declaration of Internation Neutrality, which faced opposition from the government itself. They managed to win the January 2009 General Election to the surprise of all, including the Boo Party itself. Party History Much of the Boo Party's history was lost during the Dark Ages, the following book, however, appears to concern the Boo Party: The History of the Boo Party © Boo Media Group PLC, 1992 Democratian Branch Boo House Publishers Summery of Boo Party History The Boo party, or "Party for a Free Booveria" can be traced in its origins back to the early 17th century. Founded in 1723 by His a tear in the page here, forever casting their name to the ages in a town hall in Booveria, a province of Autocratia, as a rebel group against the military junta of the time. Originally named the "Booverian People's Rebellion Group," the party changed its name in 1729 to reflect a more kindly approach, to the "Party for a Free Booveria," a name which has officially stuck with it until today. The party organised strikes and protests against the Autocratians, a militant "Booverian Operations Organisation" grew out of the main peaceful party. In 1762 the Autocratian junta declared that the PFB was no longer a "minor nuisance" but a "threat to national security". A death sentence was placed upon all citizens found to be belonging to the PFB, and strikes and protests were brutally repressed. In the infamous Massacre of Bosscadav (1802) upwards of 20,000 peaceful protesters were set upon and brutally murdered by the Autocratian National Guard. It was at this stage that the then leader of the party, ... decreed that the Boo party (which it was at this stage being called) would spread out to seek new lands. Many members fled, under cover of darkness, to other nations, even other parts of Autocratia. Some fled south to the Ostentian Peninsula, some to the Golden Empire, some to the Empire of islands. The influence of communism was spread the world over, all countries now have an active Boo Party. Before the exodus a rousing speech was given to all members in a hidden chamber of Mt Terror. It was declared that all leaders of the International Boo Party (for it was then renamed) would be given the name Boo. Our current leader follows on with this trend, forgoing her birth name for a Boo one. The many factions of the Boo Party kept in constant communication, relaying world events to each other, until one fateful year. The exact date was lost to history, but the Age of Ignorance was beginning. In the mid-19th century, the Autocratian empire fell. Though there was much rejoicing of this, far worse was to come. But we don't know what it was. All records of both party and world affairs are now lost. What is known thought, is that when party relations were re-established in the early 20th century (the first Boo party to make contact with the Democratian branch was in 1942, the Boondoxian branch). However all was not well. For the Age of Ignorance had not been kind to the Boo Party, it was relegated to just a couple of seats in most Parliaments. Only Democratia and Boondoxia (to this day) retained a strong Boo Party. Indeed, the Boondoxian branch was only repopularised in the 1920s, by President Calluna, who saved the failing economy of Boondoxia from economic ruin with her shock win over the Blue party. The party had gone from just two seats to a majority in the house in only 10 years. A monument now stands to her in Aperion, capital of Boondoxia. The Democratian Boo Party was ever strong, and has remained so for many years. And under ...l's leadership, we hope to remain strong for many years to come. Long live Boo! Contents 1. Srest of the book is missing When Ostentian Unity was announced, the Boo Party still held the majority in Boondoxia, it later went on to become a major party for all of Ostentia. Current Manifesto From the Desk of the Supreme Leader. (In her dacha in Apeiron) Comrades, There follows a clarification and authorisation of the views suggested by Comrade Inevitable, who leads the Boo Party. I, the Supreme Leader, Boohistory, have examined these proposals and statements and found them worthy of the betterment of the People. For many terms, the fair nation of Ostentia, and her People, have suffered under the rule of degenerate capitalist deviationists. We, the Boo Party, shall proceed to usher in an Age of Change, in which the People is prized above all else. Yours, Boohistory, Supreme Leader. ---- From the Desk of the Leader. Comrades, It has been many terms since the Unification Treaty was signed, and out glorious nation was formed. Since then, the Boo Party has worked to establish itself in the modern political landscape. We have helped to establish the country we see today; from the formation of the Boo Health Service to the creation of the Northern Isles Transport Initiative, the work of Boo can be seen everywhere. However, for this new age, we feel that our original manifesto is now outdated and requires a change. These New Boo policies will be constantly pursued during our time both in and out of parliament for the purposes of bettering the lives of the People. This manifesto will only detail our outlines and beliefs. Boo Party policies shall be released separately as time goes by. ---- I now write the following aspects of our manifesto, which we will pursue in government. 1. Health – With the establishment of the national Boo Health Service Ostentia was made a healthier nation. Since then, the Boo Party and its fellow political groups have sought to improve this even further. The Boo Party hopes to maintain this high standard of healthcare and perhaps even improve on it. 2. Education – The Boo Party’s aim is to boost education without decreasing its value to potential employers. In the past we have helped to ensure that everyone has a fair chance at achieving the education they deserve while making sure that the spending is not being wasted. 3. Economy – I terms past, the Boo Party was known for its superior Economic policies. Despite our communist beliefs, the Industry has come to trust us over rival parties. We hope that the industry will continue to thrive under our legislation both written, and yet to be written. 4. Law and Order – The Boo Party prize law and order, and we hope to increase spending in the area, as well as encourage the use of alternative weaponry for police, such as non-lethal devices. 5. Transport – Transport is a major concern for the Boo Party and this is shown by our dedication into getting the best of it out of the nation. We have already proven our dedication to greater transportation through the Northern Isles Transport Initiative, which is helping to finally connect the Northern Isles to the Mainland. With the discovery of neighbouring friendly countries, the Boo Party is also committed to helping establish transport schemes to build trade relations and tourism. 7. Environment – The Boo Party’s dedication to Transport is echoed by our environmental concerns. The Boo Party recognises a need for environmentally friendly and efficient transport systems. By focussing on rail systems and encouraging other forms of alternative travel, we believe we can do just this. 8. Foreign Affairs – The Boo Party shall continue to ensure good relations with all nations. We also hope to establish various trade relations with other countries. I, Inevitable, shall continue to stand for the position of Prime Minister in the name of the Boo Party. We promise to constantly create policies on matters of importance and do all we can to enact them. In the name of the Supreme Leader, Boohistory, we shall rule Ostentia effectively. Remember; A vote for Boo, is a vote for You. Yours, Inevitable, Leader of the Boo Party. Members Spokespeople for the glorious Boo Party and Other Notable Positions Founder of the Party - Comrade Boohistory Supreme Leader of the Party - Comrade Inevitable Spokesperson for the Health of the People - Unassigned Spokesperson for the Education of the People - Comrade Inevitable Spokesperson for the Economy of the Society - Unassigned Spokesperson for the Law and Order of the Society - Unassigned Spokesperson for the Transport in the Society - Unassigned Spokesperson for the Social Affairs of the People - Unassigned Spokesperson for the Environment of the Society - Unassigned Spokesperson for the Foreign Affairs of the Society - Comrade Inevitable Spokesperson for the Awesome Affairs of the Society – Comrade Boohistory Spokesperson for the Protection of Bees in the Society – Unassigned Category: Political Parties